<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>things that happen in the dark by Dillbee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417438">things that happen in the dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dillbee/pseuds/Dillbee'>Dillbee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet reunions, Blood and Gore, Flashbacks, Lots of Angst, M/M, Short Chapters, allister and piers friendship!!, allister finds his ghost during a search mission and they become buds, marnie is really fuckin sad, no beta i die like piers, occasional gore?, opal is also good with ghosts, owie oof my feelers, piers is dead, so is piers, some self indulgent angst mm yummy, there's a seance in later chapters, whats new</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dillbee/pseuds/Dillbee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots of things can happen in the dark. Crimes, Tragedies, Hauntings, Friendships. Maybe that's why some people are afraid of it... If only Piers had been afraid of it too...</p><p> </p><p>or</p><p> </p><p>The one where Piers is a ghost and Allister makes a friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Nezu | Piers &amp; Onion | Allister, Nezu | Piers &amp; Poplar | Opal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. nyctophobia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is gonna suck because im unmotivated and angsty,,, buckLE UP HAHA</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When people are scared of the dark, sometimes it's wise to ask what part of it they're actually afraid of.</p><p>Are they scared of the impaired vision? Are they scared of what happens when the lights are out? Maybe they're even afraid of sleeping. But one thing all of them have in common, is the fear of the unknown. The fear of the future, and the sheer mystery of it. In the dark, you can't see what's coming up ahead or what's lurking right behind; You can't see what's happening or what will happen, and it's frightening to some.</p><p>Piers wished he was afraid of the dark. He wished that feeling of paranoia was there when he needed it. He felt no fear in the inky black streets of Spikemuth,- in fact, he found comfort in it. He liked the feeling of the flickering light from the old street lamps on his face as he walked back home after a concert. He liked the anonymity of being able to avoid fans and pesky paparazzi when the show was over, and to never have to know what people were doing. He never felt like he had to care about the feeling of being watched by something he wasn't watching back, or protect himself should something go awry. </p><p>But that didn't matter now... Did it?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. noctivagant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A brief flashback to the night before Piers' death,,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Honestly i wasnt expecting anyone to read this but im glad,,)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A long, silvery cloud drifted off into the night as Pier finished off his cigarette, dropping it onto the ground to be put out beneath his heel. His ears were still ringing, and the heat of his skin was stung by the cold air around him, but he couldn't quite remember how he'd gotten there.</p>
<p> It wasn't rare for Peirs to go out wandering late at night after a gig, leaving him temporarily lost as he leaned against whatever surface was available to smoke. He didn't mind it, though, and he wasn't sure he ever would considering how often his nights led this way. It was his time, and his time alone, to bask in the adrenaline while it was there and walk it all off while his mind raced through sights he wasn't quite sure if he had seen that night. </p>
<p>Tonight, however, felt different from the rest. He couldn't place why, or even how, but there was a puddle pooling deep in his gut that told him that something big would be coming his way. He'd gotten used to shoving down those annoying thoughts of anxiety, so he just followed his regular routine as he continued to walk back home. </p>
<p>2 steps with his right foot...</p>
<p>2 steps with his left...</p>
<p>A deep breath in, and 3 short breaths out.</p>
<p>He sighed quietly, glancing up at the twinkling sky absently as he walked. The stars were easily seen tonight, and it made him... Happy. Happy was a rare feeling for him, and it was always fleeting when it came, but he always cherished the moments when he didn't have to struggle for it.</p>
<p>He slowly removed his ear plugs, dropping them onto the ground next to him as he turned onto yet another dimly lit street, the rushing in his ears and quiet footsteps becoming the soundtrack to his journey. </p>
<p>Footsteps. </p>
<p>Tip. Tap. Tip, tap. Tip, tap, tip, tap. </p>
<p>Was he really walking that fast..?</p>
<p>The slower he walked the louder it got, and he sighed, shaking his head. Adrenaline must be messing with him...</p>
<p>Tip, tap, tip, tap, tip, tap,-</p>
<p>Dark.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter will most likely be in Allister's POV!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. noctiphany</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>gore warning for this chapter,, be safe!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alister sighed quietly, shielding his eyes from the harsh sunlight. It had been 3 and a half weeks since Piers had disappeared without a trace, and each and every day was spent searching fervently for him under Marnie's lead. Alister's attemps were farely lackluster, seeing as he didn't feel nearly the same hope as she did, but at least he was trying. In reality, he wasn't actually sure if she had hope either,- it felt alot more like desperation. </p><p>She had taken over Pier's job for the moment, and gotten fairly positive reviews, but she seemed desperate anyways. Even with the rest of the gym leaders and Team Yell on her side, she still desperately wanted her brother back. He didn't quite understand it, but he supposed it was like the time Bea left without telling him... He had never been more worried in his life; he was sure of it.</p><p>However, even now, as he and Raihan meanlessly scowered the darkening streets of Spikemuth he couldn't help but feel like this was entirely futile. I mean, team yell was always looking, and Marnie even had a few friends in Alola looking for him! If he was here, they would have found him. </p><p>Eventually they two turned a corner onto a dimly lit street, and a strong smell hit Allister. Raihan seemed fine, but Allister knew that stench meant something that he couldn't just brush off. Something was lurking around here...</p><p>As he and Raihan walked farther, Allister become oddly aware of his footsteps. </p><p>Tip. Tap. Tip. Tap.</p><p>They sounded odd,- distorted. Almost as if they were being played through a bad speaker from somewhere unseen. As they continued, Allister only became more aware of it.</p><p>Tip. Tap. Tip. Tap. Tip. Tap.-</p><p>He quickly glanced behind him, surprised to see that nobody was actually there. He couldn't deny that it scared him a little, as he hadn't exactly had the most experience with ghosts or hauntings that weren't pokemon-related, but he felt almost drawn back to that spot. </p><p>The magnet pull of it only became stronger as his footsteps died down further away, and he tugged quietly at Raihan's sleeve. The taller glanced down at Allister, who had turned to face back at the way they had came. "Yo... What's up?" His voice was dripping with worry even if he tried to hide it, but Allister didn't comment on it. He had more important things in mind. </p><p>Allister had turned back to face towards a set of alleys, quietly beginning to walk towards them. Raihan followed closely and watched the shorter male as he occasionally turned his masked head to glance down the alleyways, eyes searching for something. Raihan figured he had saw some random pokemon, but was surprised to see him staring at thin air when he stopped dead in his tracks. </p><p>The area smelled really odd, and Allister's eyes were glued in place in one of the alleys. He didn't get any answers as he examined it from afar, only seeing a couple of Ratatas fighting over a peice of scrap meat. </p><p>But what Allister saw? It was something that he couldn't just brush off. </p><p>Piers was sitting in the alley, knees curled up with his head laid back against the wall, a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. It normally would have been fine,- he'd seen Piers in a similar position more than a few times before, hiding behind the buildings where events were being held,- but something was very, very wrong this time. </p><p>Piers' long, monochromatic hair was down, stained red from the dried blood and brain matter that had leaked from the side of his head, dripping down onto the floor. He had a deep gash on the side of face which obscured his features to a slight degree, and his left eyes was entirely gone from its socket. There were fresh bruises blooming on all available skin, adorned with scrapes and cuts that stood out boldly on his scarily pale skin. He didn't seem to notice Allister, but the stench only became more harsh the longer he stood there. That stench just reminded him of the severity of the situation at hand, and he was almost convinced that he should run.</p><p>He had told himself that this was true, and that he was sure Piers would be in a similar condition to this; but to see a friend's ghost so... close, was shaking him to his core.</p><p>Piers was very close, and very, very dead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Woa,,, i was not expecting anyone to actually read this haha,, but thank you!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. stygian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hey,,, sorry ive been really unmotivated lately,, but I speed wrote this chapter to make sure I could update this somewhat regularly sksksk</p><p>This chapter is in Raihan's perspective,, and mainly deals with him,,</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two stood there for a moment in dead silence, just looking at the mouth of the alleyway. Raihan was... Out of the loop on this one. I mean, he didn't exactly know how Allister was feeling, concidering his face was hidden; but the shaking in his usually dead-steady hands was frightening. </p><p>"Sooooooo.... Uhm." Raihan tapped his foot a few times, hands fidgetting in his pockets as he waited for Allister to give him any sort of response to go off of. "...Nice weather today?" Allister just turned his head to him, staring at him silently through the mask. </p><p>That was... A vaguely disappointed look, wasn't it? </p><p>"Oh, come on! What else am I supposed to say?" Allister just shook his head as he tugged on Raihans large sleeve, signaling for the tall male to lean down a bit. He did so, a little bit... Worried, as to what Allister would want to tell him,- but as Allister whispered something to him, the humor completely left him. </p><p>"There's... No, HE'S, over there..."</p><p>Raihan glanced swiftly back at the brick-laden alleyway, eyes searching desperately for any clarification; to which he found none. If it was anybody else telling him that, he'd probably call them insane, but he knew Allister wouldn't mess with him. Didn't stop him from questioning, though. "What do you mean, 'he's over there'?" Raihan asked quietly, glancing back at Allister as he stood up again. </p><p>"He's like... uhm... O-Over there,-" Allister paused, doing his little ghost movement with his arms. "Like... in the, uhhh, Dead,- kind of way..." His voice fell flat at the end, trailing off on the word they'd all been denying. The word that Raihan had pushed down thoughts of,- that still managed to fill him with a deep and dreaded ache.</p><p>Dead.</p><p>None of them wanted to believe that Piers was gone for good; hoping that he might have just gotten lost or kidnapped, or something like that. They'd searched for weeks on end for any kind of sign that he was still just waltzing around the streets of Spikemith just out of view,- but they had found nothing. Now though, Raihan knew there was nothing left to find. </p><p>So him and Allister walked away from that Alley, a thick quietness stuck between them like stuffing. Piers was gone, and Allister said so. Arceus he wished things would have ended better than this... But there was nothing satisfying about walking on this rough Spikemuth pavement, knowing that his best friend and first love was dead, without even knowing what happened to him.</p><p>He knew he'd never trust the dark again,- Not in Spikemuth, not in Hammerlocke,-</p><p>Not even in himself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>